efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 117
|debut = None|return = None|withdraw = |pre = FSC #116|nex = FSC #118}} For the second time this year, we are back in Canada, this time we are being hosted in Calgary, Alberta. This follows the Canadian runaway victory in FSC 116 with Avril Lavigne and 'Head above water'. The number of participants decreases to 36, after Belgium, Poland and Serbia all withdrew, while there are no returning countries. Ukraine emerged as the eventual winner with KAZKA performing 'Plakala', with Taiwan obtaining a second place, and Norway taking the bronze medal. The Host City Our host city for this edition is Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Calgary, a cosmopolitan Alberta city with numerous skyscrapers, owes its rapid growth to its status as the centre of Canada’s oil industry. However, it’s still steeped in the western culture that earned it the nickname “Cowtown,” evident in the Calgary Stampede, its massive July rodeo and festival that grew out of the farming exhibitions once presented here. The city is situated at the confluence of the Bow River and the Elbow River in the south of the province, in an area of foothills and prairie, about 80 km (50 mi) east of the front ranges of the Canadian Rockies. The economy of Calgary includes activity in the energy, financial services, film and television, transportation and logistics, technology, manufacturing, aerospace, health and wellness, retail, and tourism sectors. In 2015, Calgary had the highest number of millionaires per capita of any major city in Canada. In 1988, Calgary became the first Canadian city to host the Winter Olympic Games. Calgary was designated as one of the cultural capitals of Canada in 2012. Calgary hosts a number of annual festivals and events. These include the Calgary International Film Festival, the Calgary Folk Music Festival, FunnyFest Calgary Comedy Festival, Sled Island music festival, Beakerhead arts, science and engineering festival, the Folk Music Festival, the Greek festival, Carifest, Wordfest, the Lilac Festival, GlobalFest, Otafest, the Calgary Comic and Entertainment Expo, FallCon, the Calgary Fringe Festival, Summerstock, Expo Latino, Calgary Pride, Calgary International Spoken Word Festival, and many other cultural and ethnic festivals. Calgary's best-known event is the Calgary Stampede, which has occurred each July since 1912. It is one of the largest festivals in Canada, with a 2005 attendance of 1,242,928 at the 10-day rodeo and exhibition. The Venue Scotiabank Saddledome is a multi-use indoor arena in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Located in Stampede Park in the southeast end of downtown Calgary, the Saddledome was built in 1983 to replace the Stampede Corral as the home of the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League, and to host ice hockey and figure skating at the 1988 Winter Olympics. The arena's roof is shaped like a saddle, thus earning the name "Saddledome". The Saddledome seats 19,289 for hockey and lacrosse, with different capacities for other events depending on the arena's configuration. It has 72 luxury suites, 41 of which were constructed at the top of the lower bowl in 1995 and 31 were constructed at the top of the second level when the facility was built. There are also six party suites on the corners of the upper loges that are rented on an event by event basis. Sections 115 through 122 of the lower bowl form the Chrysler Club and offers in-seat concession service at Flames games. The Host Jann Arden, (born Jann Arden Anne Richards; March 27, 1962) is a Canadian singer-songwriter. She is famous for her signature ballads, "Could I Be Your Girl" and "Insensitive", which is her biggest hit to date. Arden released her critically acclaimed debut album, Time for Mercy in 1993, and followed with a single "I Would Die For You". Her 1994 album Living Under June featured her biggest hit to date outside of Canada, "Insensitive", which was released as a single from the soundtrack to the Christian Slater film Bed of Roses (number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100). Another single from that same album, "Could I Be Your Girl", has also had significant, and consistent airplay on Canadian adult contemporary radio since its release, and featured a dance remix version which circulated on pop radio at the time. Arden has received a total of 19 Juno Award nominations to date. She has won eight of them, including Songwriter of the Year in 1995 and 2002, and Female Artist of the Year in 1995 and 2001. She has also won awards at the MuchMusic Video Awards, the Prairie Music Awards, the Western Canadian Music Awards and at the ARIA (Alberta Recording Industry Association) Awards. She has 17 top ten singles from eight albums. On December 29, 2017, Arden was appointed as a Member of the Order of Canada for her 'achievements as a singer-songwriter and broadcaster, and for her extensive charitable work. The Show The Results The Winner KAZKA - Плакала (Plakala):